In many fields there is a need to dispense portions of flowable products. One example is the food industry where products such as condiments, sauces and the like need to be dispensed. There is a particular need for such dispensers that are capable of repeatably dispensing identical portions of a flowable product.
There is a need for practical and cost effective portion control dispensing devices.